


...and, well, boobs can make frat boy do anything

by justsomedude



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomedude/pseuds/justsomedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the "I was a Frat boy" scene from 2x17 (with a little more Olicity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and, well, boobs can make frat boy do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle... this is my first time

“The guy who gave Helena a ride into town is a 22 year-old poly-psych major at SCU and a member of gamma tau. Which totally explains the “I didn’t know I was aiding and abetting a known felon” thing and, well, boobs can get a frat boy to do anything” Felicity finishes with quick spin of her chair.

“I was a Frat Boy” Oliver responds, the hint of indignation in his tone bringing a smile to her face. And Diggle’s and Sara’s. Both of who had been listening intently to Felicity’s briefing before her segues in boobs and boys.

“I rest my case.”

Oliver remains silent for a second, his Angry Face starting to spread across his features. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Come on Oliver” Diggle interrupts; unsuccessfully attempting to defuse whatever is about to happen before it starts. All he receives for his efforts is a terse look demanding that he stay out of it.

“I don’t know…” Felicity says as she stands and begins to round her workstation. “Maybe that boys, especially big, strong manly types like yourself, are hardwired to respond to pretty girls in need regardless of how ludicrous or unrealistic the situation, or excuse, may be.”

“I am not like that… and I’m not a boy.” He replies, eyes fixed on her as she walks, her movements becoming more and more measured the further she gets around the desk. Her walk slow, a deliberate sway of her hips as she puts one foot in front of the other. He knows her too well; she is about to make a point in a rather emphatic fashion. “What are you up to?” his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Felicity makes her way to the servers at the rear of the foundry, removing the elastic from her hair as she walks, releasing her ponytail. Reaching the servers, she teases her hair to fall softly across her shoulders, deftly kicking free a couple of the data cables with her heel at the same time. Out the corner of her eye she can see Diggle standing there, arms folded with grin the size of Texas on his face. Evidently, he can see exactly where this is heading.

Oliver, standing still behind her computers, his eyes fixed on her as she approaches. As Felicity passes the workstation she raises her hands removes her glasses, placing them on the corner of the desk. She clasps her hands behind her back as she continues to slink her way towards him. Stopping a little too close for his comfort.  
She looks up at him, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Putting on her best bedroom voice she purrs “Oliveeerrr… my computers aren’t working. Can you fix them for me?” Biting her lip and waits for his reaction.

Oliver looks at her with an intensity that she hasn’t quite seen before. He goes to speak but pauses ever so slightly as the words catch in his throat. Closing his eyes, jaw clenched, he manages to grind out “Felicity, I’m not going to plug back in the cords that you just deliberately kicked out of that machine.”  
“Please Oliver. I need your help.” Felicity pleads needily as she leans forwards, pressing the front of her body against his and running her fingers along the collar of his sweater before resting her hand on his chest.

Clenching his fists, Oliver opens his eyes. “Felicity, I need you to find Helena, not playing games with me.” he says more forcefully than required, his voice bordering on The Arrow. “I’m going out. Now.” are his final words as he steps around Felicity to don his Arrow gear. 

“But… my computers. Oliver please!” Felicity calls out to his back, barely containing the amusement in her tone.

Oliver doesn’t acknowledge her as he storms out of the foundry.


End file.
